Shanghai Justice
Shanghai Justice is an optional side quest in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. It is given to the player by Faridah Malik. Introduction After receiving Arie van Bruggen's location from Tong Si Hung at the Hive, Jensen arrives at Alice Garden Pods to find the elusive hacker, but runs into Faridah Malik instead. After some persuasion, the pilot admits to Jensen that she is here to settle a personal matter and could use Jensen's help. Overview When Malik lived in Hengsha previously, she had a close friend named Evelyn Carmichael. The trusting Evelyn had a bad boyfriend by the name of Lee Hong, son of the prestigious and wealthy Hong family. The relationship came to a disastrous end when Carmichael was found dead. The official story was an alcohol-induced rooftop fall, but Malik always had her doubts. Now that she is back in Hengsha, she wants to revive the investigation, but needs Jensen's help. Jensen needs to do his own investigation and then confront Lee to get the whole story. Requirements Finishing this mission "correctly", and not ruining your Pacifist streak, will require hacking a level 3 terminal. If you do not have the necessary skill or access to an Automatic Unlocking Device, you will need to kill Lee at the end of the mission. You will miss out on a bit of XP as well as a Praxis Kit, but you will at least be able to complete the mission. It is possible to enter the correct code (found in the Walkthrough section) into the terminal instead of hacking it. However, under normal circumstances the code cannot be found in-game. Walkthrough The first step of Jensen's investigation is recovering the materials from the first investigation. Malik suggests foul play as the death was never properly investigated, and merely labelled as a suicide. Jensen can find these materials in Pod 009 in Alice Garden Pods - they include a pocket secretary and an eBook, and contain some police reports and some news clippings from the incident. Next Jensen must meet with Malik's source within the LIMB clinic, someone known only as Anonymous X, to obtain Carmichael's autopsy report. Hengsha hires private help to run many state functions - Belltower runs the police force, and apparently the LIMB clinic runs autopsies. Malik gives Jensen a pass phrase to identify himself once he finds the source. Anonymous X is the man with the hat in the LIMB clinic behind the glass; he is not in the "lobby" but is behind the counter, and there is no marker above his head to identify him. After identifying himself, he meets Jensen outside, where he gives him the autopsy report. He then attempts to extort Jensen for an additional 1000 credits. It's up to the player whether he wants to pay him or not. (If the player does pay him 1000 credits, he can be knocked out and the credits can be retrieved from his inventory after the conversation. Moreover, if the player doesn't have 1000 credits, the option to pay is still available, although Jensen will say that he doesn't have enough credits and that X will have to bill Jensen later, which apparently never happens.) As expected, the injuries and wounds Carmichael suffered do not line up with a rooftop fall at all: she was not intoxicated at the time. In addition, the report also reveals that Evelyn was pregnant at the time. (There is a bug here, sometimes saving/loading can move the autopsy report to the bottom of your emails list.) Malik suggests Jensen confront Lee next. But when Jensen arrives at Lee's apartment in the Youzhao district by either hacking the terminal next to his door or breaking it, the apartment is empty. Alternatively, Jensen can enter the key-code of "1234" to get in. Jensen decides to look around and gather more clues. First Jensen needs to check Lee's computer. There he finds an angry e-mail from Lee's father, promising an end to his lavish lifestyle and legal immunities if he does not stop his shameful and whoring behavior. It also reveals that the family has deep connections with both Belltower and LIMB International. Next Jensen should check Lee's answering machine, where he learns Lee has gone to the Hive. Near the entrance to the apartment is a baseball bat, which is Jensen's next clue. Though Jensen's not done yet - in Lee's bedroom on top of the dresser is the final clue - a busted antique clock with the hands stopping at the estimated time of death: a possible murder weapon. Now Jensen is ready to confront Lee. Lee can be found on the upper floor of the Hive by himself. The goal is to get him to admit to the murder while Malik is recording the conversation, and to this end Jensen pretends to blackmail him. The player must review all of the clues so far so that Jensen can sufficiently pass himself off as knowing the whole story and bluff Lee: #In the official police report, Carmichael was listed as having died from a fall, but that does not match up with her injuries, as the report was inconclusive. #The fall was written as caused by alcohol intoxication, which is contradicted by the autopsy report. #The true cause of death was repeated blows to the head from an antique clock, which can be found in Lee's apartment. #Lee's motive for this murder was the fact that Carmichael had just revealed she was pregnant - if Lee's father had discovered this, Lee would have been disowned and his life would be ruined. #The death was never properly investigated because of Lee's father's substantial investments in both LIMB and Belltower. Thanks to Lee's father, LIMB made sure that the autopsy was buried. Correctly picking the right information each time will eventually cause Lee to panic giving a full confession, unlocking the Super Sleuth achievement. At this point, you have a choice: * If you have a hacking skill of 3 or above you can walk away as instructed (750 XP). Malik will contact you and ask you to hack a security terminal on the second floor of the Hive. Hack the terminal (750 XP). If you have difficulties hacking, you can use a trashbin found in the basement and place it on the bar; this will prevent any guards from seeing you hack the terminal. Alternatively enter the code 1080. Once you're finished, walk outside to meet Malik and complete the mission (1000 XP and a Praxis Kit). Malik broadcasts Lee's confession, along with a picture of his face, over the Hive loudspeakers and plasma screens. * If your hacking skill is too low, or if you just don't like Lee, you can still complete the mission, albeit without collecting the Praxis point. Kill Lee instead (0 XP) and listen to Malik yell at you briefly. Head outside to meet Malik and complete the mission. (1000 XP) Behind the Scene Dialogue in this mission reference the Christopher Nolan film "Insomnia"(2002) ru:Шанхайское правосудие Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution side quests Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution achievements